


The Diary of Jordyn Amara Cassidy

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But I don't care, F/M, probably overused trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its an old, worn-out diary. The cover is battered red leather, the spine has little gold hooks on it. The front is emblazoned with the initials 'J.A.C.' in gold cursive. Henry found it in a box in Neal's room at Granny's after the portal incident while they were cleaning up. He cracked it open and began reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Jordyn Amara Cassidy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm diverging from my normal writing style here and going with a diary format. I've never done this before she bear with me.

_September 18th, 2010_

_Sarnia, Ontario, Canada_

Dear Diary,

You were a gift from Dad. He nicked you from the flea market up in Grand Bend. He figured it would be a good idea to keep track of everything happening. I'm 9. I don't need a diary, but I'm doing this for him. Maybe I can write about some of my dreams.

Anyway, I made a new friend yesterday. She's a couple years older than I am, and her birthday was on Tuesday. She seems like a nice girl, but I don't want to get to close to her for fear we leave Sarnia. Its a pattern, really. We find a city, Dad does his thing and we leave after a while. I wish we could stay in one place, and I think Dad does too. We've been here for a couple of months already, living in an abandoned place by the river. Its a nice place, despite it getting really cold at night and the whole thing about not having lights. I like it here, its quaint and quiet

I even go to school here. Dad figured it'd be less conspicuous, if I did. The school is called Holy Trinity, it just opened this year. Is kinda sad and clinical, 'cause they aren't finished building yet. I don't think it'll ever be a happy school, though. Its done up in shades of grey, like a prison. It looks like a prison, too. Well, I'm in Mrs. Moran's grade 3/4 class, and I'm kinda nervous. I've never really been to school before, and all of the documents that got me into the school were forged and faked. I mean, does a thief from a magical realm seem like the type to be a Roman Catholic to you? Exactly. And, I'm registered under Amara Swan, to keep the suspicions down. I have no idea why Dad picked Swan, but its now my name every weekday from 9-3:20. In case you were wondering, Amara is my middle name. Jordyn Amara Cassidy. Dad said my Mum named me, but I've never met her. Well, I have, I just don't remember her. Oh, I'm getting off topic. I was talking about school. I like school. Its kind of weird, though. Dad's been teaching me everything he thought I needed. Mrs. Moran is nice, and she tries her best to make everyone understand. And the music teacher, Mrs. Henry, seems to like me. The french teacher, Madame Lamberton, is sweet. I like her.

Well, that's school covered. Let me think. Maybe I should tell you about myself. You already know my name is Jordyn Amara Cassidy, and that I'm nine years old. What else? Oh! I'm really short, like, barely four feet tall short, but Dad says it doesn't matter. His side of the family is really short. I have really long, annoying black hair that is always curly. I hate having to deal with it, so I usually just ask Dad to put it up in a bun for me. Dad says my eyes are my best feature, that they're a gorgeous blue-green colour. I don't agree. I lookin the mirror and seen dull green. I'm also vampire pale, with lots of freckles, but Dad said Mum was like that too. 

I don't know much about my Mum. Just that her name was Emma and that Dad feels extremely guilty for taking me and leaving her. He loves her, I know that. He talks about her all the time, with such deep regret in his eyes it hurts me.

Anyway, Dad and I are going out to get supper.

Love,

_JAC_


End file.
